Unexpected Reuions
by xocaroline
Summary: Takes place 5 years after graduation. Gabi, Troy, and Sharpay haven't talked since the middle of Senior year, when Gabriella left, unexpectedly. Now, she's coming back to Albuquerque over winter break. Surprises unknown to anyone are in store. :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NOTHING! Except the plot, that is.

* * *

"Troyyy," Sharpay smiled, brushing her husband's cheek gently with her hand.

"Hmm?" Troy rolled over, rubbing his eyes

"Morning sleepy head," Sharpay smiled, sitting up on her elbows.

"Morning beautiful," Troy said, smiling and leaning up, kissing Sharpay.

"Morning yourself," Sharpay smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears "You up to going out for breakfast? Or are you too tired from that awesome basketball game last night?"

"Sure. Breakfast sounds great," Troy yawned, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Okey Dokey! We can go to that diner down the street that we've been dying to try," Sharpay smiled, jumping out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Troy smiled and got dressed, then went downstairs to check the phone messages.

_Yo Troy. It's Chad. Coach scheduled practice for 3. See ya later Captain_.

Troy groaned and mumbled to himself "It's Saturdayy."

Hey Troy. It's Kelsi..Another musical is coming up. If you and Shar want to try out, just let me know. I'll save spots for you guys. Bye.

Troy smiled. Both he and Sharpay loved to sing and they had gotten involved in the music program with the local high school. They had become a hit.

Hey Troy. It's Mom..Someone came looking for you last night. They gave me their number and asked you to call them. 430-234-8940. Hope you and Shar are doing good. Love you.

Troy replayed the message and wrote down the number just as Sharpay came down, her purse in hand

"Who's number is that?" Shar asked, standing beside Troy

"I have no idea. Mom called and said they came by the house looking for me and I'm supposed to call. Maybe it's just some fan or someone from High School. You ready?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and walked out the door, walking close to him as the two walked hand-in-hand down the street.

"Mm..I smell..waffles." Troy laughed as the two walked into the diner.

"Oh yeahh. Me too!" Shar smiled, walking over to a booth and sitting down.

"Hello. Welcome to Jenny's. I'm Liz and I'll be taking care of you guys today. What can I get you?" A dark haired waitress asked, walking to the table Troy and Sharpay were sitting at

"Hmm..I'll have a belgian waffle..whipped cream..and a coffee." Troy said, glancing at the menu.

"And I'll have the same..but strawberries on the waffle..and an orange juice." Shar said, thinking for a minute.

"Okay. Your order will be right out." Liz said, walking away after writing a few things down.

"Chad called last night," Troy said, ruffling his hair

"Mhm..I heard the phone ring while I was on my way upstairs last night. I didn't get to it in time. What'd he want?" Shar said, fiddling with a ring on her finger

"Coach scheduled another practice today. Three," Troy sighed, reaching across the table and taking Shar's hand.

"Aww Man..We were supposed to go do things for the house today!" Shar said, switching sides of the booth and sitting beside Troy.

Troy sighed and put his arm around her "Yeah..I know. Practice will probably only be until about 4:30 or so, so we'll have time,"

"Okay. I wish he would give you guys a day off. I mean you DID win last night!" Shar smiled as the food came

"Yeah..You aren't the only one," Troy said, starting to eat.

--------------------------

"Yeahhh Tay. I'm gonna come back to Albequerque for winter break. I miss you guys too much!" Gabi smiled, putting things in her suitcase

"Ahh! We miss you too!" Taylor said, trying to pull Chad away from the cookies

"YEAH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET ME HAVE THE COOKIES!" Chad yelled as Taylor pulled him away from the jar of cookies

Gabi laughed "Don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow."

"YAY!" Chad laughed in the background as he sat on a chair and Taylor sat on his lap

"Haha Fro boy here is pretty happy. Where are you staying?" Taylor asked, trying not to laugh as Chad made faces at her.

"Umm..That hotel on main street," Gabi smiled, putting a few more things in her suitcase and then closing it.

"Noo way! Change of plans! You're staying with me!" Taylor laughed as Chad made an extremley funny face

"Nooo! Tay I can't do that!" Gabi said, sitting on her bed, putting her dog Shadow onto her lap.

"Yess! You can! You are! You're staying with me!" Taylor laughed as Chad started tickling her.

Gabi laughed and called "Frooo booyy!"

"You rang?" Chad laughed, taking the phone from Taylor

"Would you leave me and your girlfriend to talk in peace for a few minutes?" Gabi laughed.

"Haha okay. Only for you, Montez." Chad laughed and handed the phone back to Taylor.

"What'd you do?" Taylor laughed as she stood up and Chad walked away.

"Just asked..NICELY" Gabi smiled.

"Gabi?" Gabi's mom asked, knocking on the door

"Whoops. I gotta go Tay. I'll see you tomorrow. Byee." Gabi hung up the phone and her mom came in.

"So you gonna see someone while you're down there?" Ms. Montez asked, standing in the doorframe.

"Umm..I don't think so Mom. He and Sharpay were still pretty serious last time I checked." Gabi sighed.

"I'm sorry Gabi. You should have-" Ms. Montez started,

"I know mom. I should have told him while I had the chance." Gabi sighed and her mom walked away.

-----------------------------

"Okay..Well I'm gonna run. Basketball in a half hour." Troy sighed, hugging Shar.

"Alright. I Love you," Shar said, leaning up and reaching Troy's lips, kissing him.

"Okay. I love you too," Troy smiled, returning the kiss.

Troy grabbed his basketball bag and cell phone, then walked out to his car. He got in and started it, then started the long 15 minute drive to the practice center. All of a sudden, he remember the number his mom had called about last night. He grabbed his phone and the small piece of paper he had slid in the middle. He dialed the number and let it ring

"Oh My God..It..It Couldn't be.." Troy gasped, hearing the voice on the answering machine.

* * *

_So, who's on the phone, and what should Gabi have told Troy?  
:]_

_R&R as always!_

_Xo Caroline_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING! Except for the plot, that is.

* * *

**"Hello. You've reached Gabriella Montez. I can't come to the phone right now-"**

Troy slammed the phone shut, cutting off the rest of the message. He pulled into the parking lot of the practice center and banged his head against the wheel "Why me.." He threw up his hands and yelled "HOW DID SHE EVEN FIND ME?!?!?!"

Someone knocked on the window and Troy jumped. He turned and saw his best friend, Chad Danforth, standing there with a smile "Coming Man? We have ten minutes until practice starts."

Troy nodded and grabbed his bag from the passenger side of the car, stuffing his cell phone away before Chad could see it.

------------------------------

"Alright! Good job Lions! Hit the showers!" Coach Jameson called an hour later

"Phew..finally. I thought we were never going to get out of here." Troy groaned, walking to the locker room, a basketball under his arm

"Yeah..he was hard today!" Chad sighed, walking behind Troy

"Yeah, Man. Well, I'll see you later." Troy said, throwing a pair of sweats over his basketball shorts and grabbing his bag

"Okay. See ya." Chad called as Troy sprinted out of the gym and to his car. He opened the door and threw his bag in, then jammed the key into the ignition and started the car. He sighed and drove quickly towards home.

------------------------------

"Shar? Shar?" Troy called, running into the house and throwing his bag on the floor. He frantically looked around the whole house for his wife. After a few minutes of searching, he picked up the phone and dialed a number

"Hello?" Shar's voice came over the phone

"Hey Baby..It's Me." Troy sighed, leaning against the counter

"Hey Babyy. How was practice?" Shar asked

"Umm..Okay I guess. Coach ran us kinda hard today. We have off tomorrow and Monday though." Troy replied, looking around in the cabinet

"Aw that's great!" Shar smiled

"Yeah. Hey Baby, I gotta go. I gotta call Chad and ask him something." Troy sighed, grabbing a box of cookies out of the cabinet

"Alright. I'm just out at the store. I'll be back soon. I love you." Shar said, grabbing something off a shelf at the store.

"Okay. Love you too." Troy said, hanging up the phone and dialing Chad's number

"Hello?" Taylor's voice came over the phone

"Hey Taylor. It's Troy. Listen..I don't know if you'd know anything, but do you by any chance know anything about Gabi? Montez?" Troy sighed, not believing what he was saying

"Gabi? Yeah! She's actually flying in for winter break today." Taylor smiled "Why?"

"Um..Well..My mom called me last night. Gabi went to my house and was looking for me." Troy said, stuffing a cookie in his mouth

"Woah. Really? Talk about a flash from the past!" Taylor laughed

"Yeah..um..do you by any chance know where she's staying??" Troy asked, trying to talk with his mouth full

"Haha don't talk with your mouth full Mr. Bolton" Taylor laughed

"Haha sorry. Do you by any chance know where she's staying?" Troy asked after swallowing

"Yeah.I do. She's staying with me acutally." Taylor replied

Troy gasped "Really?"

"Yepp! Chad and I are going to get her at the airport tonight. You should stop by,"

"Um..Maybe. I think I might be doing something with Shar tonight." Troy lied

"Troy Bolton. You are the worst liar ever. you know that?" Taylor smiled

"Ugh..Yes. I know. You just know me too well, Taylor." Troy smiled

"Yeah. So come over here about 7. She'll be here. Ah..Chad's here. I gotta go. Bye Troy." Taylor said, hanging up the phone

------------------------------

"Troyyy. Troyy." Shar smiled, sitting beside Troy's head on the couch. "Baby wake up."

"Huh? What?" Troy yawned and turned over, looking at Shar

"You fell asleep on the couch. You really that tired?" Shar smiled, brushing his face gently

"Um..I did? Dang it. What time is it?" Troy said, sitting up on his elbows

"Uhh..It'ss.." Shar stood up and walked into the kitchen "6:45. Why?"

"Shoot." Troy said, sitting up and pulling his shoes on "I was supposed to be over at Chad's fifteen minutes ago. We're going over some plays."

"Ohh okay. What time will you be back?" Shar asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen

"Umm..Not late. About an hour." Troy sighed, grabbing his jacket and walking over to Shar

"Alright. I have some things I gotta do for work anyways. I'll just get those done while you're gone. Have fun." Shar smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back, pulling away after a few seconds "Alright. I love you," Troy bit his lip, walking out the front door

"Love you too."

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the airport.

"Do you see her?! Anywhere?!" Taylor asked frantically, looking around

"Calm down. She's coming. I see her right over there." Chad laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pointing somewhere over her head

"Where?!" Taylor said, straining to see

"Right there. She saw me. She's coming," Chad smiled, waving at Gabi

"AH! TAYLORR!" Gabi squealed as she came into view

"GABIII!!" Taylor squealed, running to her friend and pulling her into a hug

"Hey Montez." Chad laughed, following Taylor

"Haha hey yourself," Gabi smiled, pulling away from Taylor's hug and pulling Chad into a hug.

"Well! come on! We gotta get going! We have alot to talk about and catch-" Taylor said, Chad cutting her off by clapping a hand over her mouth

"Tay. Let Gabi breathe." Chad laughed, looking at Gabi and taking her suitcases

"Okay Okay. Let's just go. I'm hungry!" Gabi smiled, grabbing her carry-on bag and Taylor's hand

"Now THAT's my language!" Chad laughed as the three exited the airport and headed towards the car

-------------------------------

"Where are they.." Troy asked himself in his car, which he had positioned behind a tree. he felt something vibrate in his pants and he grabbed his phone and picked it up "Hello?"

"Baby..I need you at home. Can you leave? Or are you busy??" Shar's voice came over the other line, sounding a bit shaky

"Yeah.." Troy sighed "i'm on my way. What's wrong?"

"Well.." Shar started as Troy started the car and drove towards the house

--------------------------

"Wow Tay! It's awesome!" Gabi smiled as she walked into Taylor's apartment

"Haha thanks. You'll be in here.." Taylor said, taking Gabi's arm and leading her to the back of the apartment.

Chad shut the door and lounged on the couch, waiting for the two.

"Awesome Tay! Thanks!" Gabi smiled as the two came out a few minutes later.

"No pr-" Taylor said with a smile, a knock on the door

"Let me get it. you've done enough for me." Gabi smiled, walking over to the door and opening it

"Gabi??" The person on the other side of the door said with a smile

"Oh..My..God.." Gabi said with a slight smile, hugging the person at the door

* * *

_So, who's the person? Can it possibly be Troy? He would have to abandon his wife in time of need, and go for his high school romance. Hm. Good question, isn't it? :]_

_R&R, as always._

_Xo Caroline_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING! Except for the plot, that is.

* * *

"Shar?!" Troy called as he jogged into the house "Shar are you here?!" He looked in the kitchen.

"I'm right here baby. Right here." Shar called from her place on the couch.

"Oh..Okay." Troy said as he went into the living room. He stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

Sharpay caught his eye and she smiled a small smile, getting up and walking over to him.

"I can't believe it." Troy smiled, gently touching Shar's face with his hand.

"I know..I know.." She smiled as he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly "We're gonna be parents."

-------------------------------------------------

"Gabi?!" Ryan exclaimed, putting his arms around Gabi and hugging her close

"What are you doing here?" Gabi smiled, pulling from the hug and looking at him.

"I'm partners with Chad in a project..So I came to work on it here.." Ryan smiled, looking down at Gabi.

"Well..I missed you." Gabi smiled, looking up at Ryan.

"Oh trust me..I missed you more.." Ryan smiled, leaning down and kissing Gabi.

------------------------------------------------

"I Love You." Shar smiled, kissing Troy softly as he put his arm around her.

"I Love You Too." Troy smiled, kissing her back.

"So..What do you want to name it? If it's a girl." Shar smiled, snuggling up against him.

"Hmm.." Troy thought, kissing the top of her head "Annabelle. Annabelle Elizabeth. After my grandmother."

Sharpay nodded and smiled "I like it. And for a boy...David. David.." She thought

"David Nicolas." Troy smiled.

Sharpay nodded and smiled brightly "David Nicolas and Annabelle Elizabeth..I like it.."

Troy smiled and kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------

"Chad get the phoneee!" Taylor called from the back.

"Alright. Got it!" Chad called, jogging to the phone and picking it up

"Hello?" Chad asked as he picked up the phone.

"Yo Chad. It's Troy." Troy said quietly.

"Yo man. Where are you?" Chad asked, walking into the back where Taylor was.

"I can't come..There's stuff going on with Sharpay..She's..pregnant." Troy sighed.

"Congrats Troy." Chad laughed a little, not knowing Gabi was in with Taylor

"TROY!?" Gabi exclaimed, standing up quickly.

* * *

_Sorry it's short! Call it a filler, I didn't have a lot of time to write._

_But, R&R!_

_Xo Caroline_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NOTHING! Except the plot, that is.

* * *

Chad's head flew around, the phone still to his ear. His eyes got wide as he saw the face of the shocked Gabi.

"Chad? Man what was that?" Troy said, his voice filled with shock from hearing Gabi's yell

"Uhm..Uhmm.." Chad struggled for words as Taylor looked at Chad.

"Give me that..Damn it." Gabi got up quickly and grabbed the phone, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice going, lunkhead." Taylor sighed, smacking Chad in the arm.

-----------------------------------------

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Troy asked as he quietly closed the bedroom door, not wanting Sharpay to walk in on him.

"I'm..I'm here.." Gabi said quietly, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"G..G..Gabi?" Troy said, stopping suddenly on his route to sit on the bed.

"Yeah.." Troy heard, her voice barely audible.

"Oh..wow..um..Hi?" Troy replied, struggling for words.

"Yeah..Hi." Gabi sighed, a lone tear sliding down her face.

"Uhm..What are you doing here? I mean..what are you doing at Taylor and Chad's?" Troy bit his lip gently, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't get off subject Troy.." Gabi said quietly, a million thoughts running through her head.

"What are you talking about?" Troy frowned, not understanding.

"I need to see you..." Gabi swallowed hard, sitting up and hugging her knees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy? Baby where are you going?" Sharpay asked as she saw Troy come down the stairs and fly towards the door.

"Uhmm.." Troy bit his lip and thought before he turned around and looked at his wife "I have to go over to Chad's. I forgot something from basketball..that the coach gave Chad to give to me."

Sharpay nodded, not quite understanding "Alright." She pecked his lips quickly "I love you."

Troy nodded and kissed her back "Love you too babe.." He grabbed his keys and slid on his shoes, then shot out the front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi bit her lip as she quietly slid out of the apartment and walked down the stairs. Her purse was slung over her shoulder, and she crossed her arms. Quickly, becoming slightly nervous as she tapped her fingers on her leg, she walked out of the apartment building.

A few minutes, she felt a lump form in her throat as she looked to her right and saw Troy Bolton walking down the street towards her.

He saw her and froze for a moment, then sped up. She walked towards him, her hands slid into the pockets of her light jacket.

A few seconds later, they stood infront of each other, their eyes locked.

"Hi.." He whispered as she leaned towards him.

"Hi.." She whispered back.

"How are.." He was cut off as her lips slammed onto his. All the feelings they both had came back to the surface. It was just like high school; absolutley nothing had changed.

Without pulling away, Troy slowly walked to the side and pressed her against the building, their tounges suddenly engaged in a battle inside her mouth.

Slowly and unwillingly, Gabi pulled away and looked at Troy "Come on.." She took his hand and led him inside the apartment building, then up the stairs. Quietly, she walked down the hallway, and to her surprise, Taylor and Chad were inside Taylor's room, the door locked. Thinking quickly, Gabriella led Troy down to her bedroom and walked in, him right on her heels. As soon as he entered her room, she shut the door and his lips pressed against hers again.

* * *

_  
_

_Welll? Again, let me know. I decided to keep this story rated G, so no descriptions of…*cough cough*, ya know._

_R&R, as always! :]_

_Xo Caroline_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING! Except the plot, that is.

* * *

Troy yawned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly as he looked around, the sun flooding through the bedroom window. He stretched and sat up on his elbows, rubbing one of his eyes. As he looked to his right, his eyes got slightly wide as he saw Gabi, fast asleep in his shirt that he had been wearing yesterday. Confused, he looked around the room and his eyes got wider. He was in Gabi's room, he must have..they must have..his jaw dropped slightly as he sighed heavily. He had just cheated on Sharpay with Gabi. What would he tell Sharpay? That he had..spent the night at Chads? Gone and gotten drunk and just been stupid?

He groaned and jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his that was resting on the bed.

"Morning.." Gabi whispered, sitting up beside him.

"M..M..Morning." Troy stumbled, putting an arm around her as she sat up, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Morning.." Gabi said quietly, wrapping an arm around his chest, smiling slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Slepp good?" He asked the first question that came to his mind, forgetting about Sharpay for a moment

"Mhmm.." She murmmered quietly as she looked up at him and gently kissed him, then resting her forehead against his. A few minutes later, she frowned a little and looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing quietly "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, gently resting a hand on his chest.

He just shook his head, looking around, his arm still around her.

"Come on. Tell me." She said quietly, gently taking his chin and bringing his head around so his eyes met hers.

"I just..I wasn't planning on last night.." He said with a sigh, looking at her

"I know.." She said with a smile, not thinking what he was

"No..No Gabi..I really really wasn't planning on that.." Troy said, closing his eyes as he prepared for a smack that he was sure was coming "I'm..I'm..married.." He said the last word quietly, looking down, not able to look at her.

"You're..what?" Gabi got out with a small sob, a tear running down her face.

He nodded and sighed, then watching her as she quickly got out of the bed, taking his shirt off and grabbing her own, along with her bra, putting them both on quickly. She looked around and found her underwear, then the shorts she had been wearing the previous night, sliding them on as quickly as she could. She turned around and looked at Troy, tears now streaming down her face as she looked at him, a hand now running through her hair. "Troy.." She sobbed as he quickly got out of bed, grabbing his boxers and shorts, sliding them on, then walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, letting her cry into his chest. A few minutes later, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to the bed, then sitting down beside her, he once again wrapping his arms around her. She had her hands on her face, not moving except for the shaking of her shoulders. After a few short minutes, she pulled away and sat up slowly, wiping her eyes and shaking her head, looking at him.

"Who is it?" She said in a whisper.

"It's.." Troy gulped, running his hand down his face

"Sharpay."

* * *

_:] Let me know what you think! R&R, as always._

_Xo Caroline._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING! Except the plot, that is.

* * *

Troy woke up, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. He sat up, quickly, and looked around, not knowing where he was. Suddenly, it all came running back to him. He looked over at the bed beside him, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw no one next to him.  
Wait a minute.  
Where was Shar?

"Sharpay?" He called, looking out the door. To his surprise, it wasn't Sharpay that answered, but Gabriella.  
"What are you yelling Sharpay's name for?" She asked, wrapping her robe tighter around herself, her arms crossed.  
"What? Oh...Um...bad dream.." Troy smiled, shaking his head, deciding not to tell her.  
"I haven't heard that name since...high school." Gabriella said, sliding into the bed with Troy, letting her head rest on his chest.  
"I know..right?" Troy said, wrapping an arm around Gabriella. Suddenly, his phone went off. He grabbed it and quickly hit ignore as Sharpay's phone number flashed across the screen. As she stopped calling, he bit his lip as he saw that she had called 45 times, and sent him 20 text messages. He looked over at Gabi, and kissed her forehead "I'm going to get a shower. You be okay by yourself?'  
"Mhmmm." Gabi said quietly, leaning up and kissing him softly, then letting him out of the bed. Troy quickly tossed on his boxers, and walked out of the room, and down the hall, to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, and started to read the text messages.

_Troy, baby where are you?  
_Delete.

_Troy, baby you were supposed to be home a half hour ago. Where are you?  
_Delete

_Troy? Troy you're late. We were supposed to be out to dinner tonight, and you stood me up. Where the hell are you?  
_Delete

_Troy Bolton, I swear to god. I've not heard from you in three hours. Call me as soon as you get this.  
_Delete

_Troy, I'm worried. Where are you? It's been three and a half hours.  
_Delete

_I don't know where you are..  
_Delete.

Troy sighed and frustratedly deleted all the messages, except for the last one. He sighed quietly as he read it.

_You weren't here when I woke up this morning. It was so weird to wake up by myself...I don't know where you are, or why you stayed out all night. I don't even care. I just want to hold you in my arms, and know that you're okay. Please, come home?  
_Troy quickly hit send, and put the phone to his ear. Sharpay's nervous voice came over the phone, and she sounded like she had been crying "Troy?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Hey baby...I'm so sorry. I got a little too drunk at Chad's last night, and he wouldn't let me come home. He took my phone, so that I wouldn't call you and scare you. I'm sorry, baby." Troy said quickly, running his hand down his face.  
"That's all? That's where you were last night? At Chad's?" Sharpay asked, a hint of relief in her voice.  
"That's all, at Chad's." Troy said, sighing.  
"Alright...well...when are you going to come home?" She asked.

"It won't be too much longer. I just need to shower, and get dressed. An hour, tops. I'll let you know if I'll be longer." He said, picturing her face.

"Alright. I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby." He said, hanging up. He quickly dialed Chad's number, waiting for an answer.

"Yo man, what's up?" Chad asked, picking up quickly.

"Dude, if Shar calls your house, say I'm there, and I'm in the bathroom, or something. She thinks I was there last night...dont' ask, and don't tell Taylor anything. I owe you." Troy said quickly, then hung up.

"Troy?" Gabi called from down the hall.

"I'm getting in the shower." Troy said, flipping on the water.  
"Alright. I love you." Gabi called from her doorway.

"I...I love you too..." Troy called back, not knowing what the hell he was going to do next. He stepped into the shower and under the water, starting to cry.

* * *

_Wellll? :] This one kinda made me a little sad. Let me know what you think! _

_YES, the last chapter was a dream, by the way._

_R&R!_

_xo Caroline_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NOTHING! Except the plot, that is.

* * *

As soon as Troy left the room, Gabi grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Mommy?" Gabi said quietly, lying back on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart, how's Albuquerque?" Her mother asked, watching the five-and-a-half year old who was sitting on the counter in front of her.

"It's…alright. How's Jade?" Gabi asked, thinking of her daughter.

"She's good. She didn't sleep super well last night, I think she's coming down with a cold. But, I've got it. Don't worry about it. You have fun. Have you seen him yet?" Her mother asked, as Jade begged to be put down. She granted the little girl's request, and smiled as she bolted into the other room.

"Seen him? Mom…you won't believe what happened last night…" Gabi whispered, letting out a childish giggle.  
"Oh, Gabi!" Her mother laughed, fixing breakfast for Jade.

"I'll tell you all about it later, just let me talk to Jade real quick." Gabi said, rolling on her side, her back to the door, just as Troy stepped into the doorframe. He smiled and looked at her, running a towel through his wet hair.

"Mommy?" Jade said as she took the phone.

"Hey sweetie. Are you being good for grandma?" Gabi smiled, searching for the blanket that she and Jade shared, when they were apart.

"Uh huh. I'm trying! Mommy, when are you coming home?" Jade asked, also holding her half of the worn-out, purple and white blanket.

"I'll be home in about two days. So, just one more night. I promised I wouldn't stay away long, remember?" Gabi said, sighing quietly, missing the little girl already.

"Okay. I love you, Mommy." Jade said, smiling.

"I love you too, baby girl. Mommy will be home soon." Gabi smiled, sitting up on her elbow.

"Mommy?" Troy said quietly, so that Gabi could hear.  
Quickly, Gabi dropped the blanket out of her fist, and sat up, looking at Troy. Her eyes got wide with surprise, and she talked into the phone "I've gotta go, sweetie. Be good." She hung up the phone after the little girl said her good-byes, and looked at Troy.

"Mommy…?" Troy asked, stepping a little closer to the bed.

Gabi swallowed and got out of the bed, biting her lip and avoiding the question all together.

"Gabriella, do you have a kid?" Troy asked, looking at the brunette's back as she got dressed.

"It's not important." She replied, walking towards him. "I think it would be best if you left, now. I'll call you later."

"Dang, Gabi!" Troy said as she breezed past him, into the bathroom.

Chad emerged from his room with Taylor, and looked at Troy, who had a towel around his waist and a towel in his hand.

Troy sighed quietly and shook his head, looking at Chad "Man, don't ask. She's nuts, I'm going home."  
Before Chad could blink, Troy was changed and leaving. Taylor came up beside him, watching Troy leave.

Gabi emerged from the bathroom just a minute later, in a purple hoodie and faded jeans, her hair pulled high up on her head, in a ponytail. She glanced at Chad and Taylor, and sighed, quietly "I have to tell you both something." She said, almost in an inaudible whisper.

The couple nodded, simultaneously, and followed Gabi into the living room, where she stood in front of the couch, pacing.  
"What's wrong, Gabs?" Chad asked, as Taylor sat down, and he pulled Gabi into a hug. She sniffed, and began to cry into his shoulder. Taylor quickly got up and walked over, rubbing Gabi's back, gently.

"I…" Gabi bit her lip and pulled away, looking at the faces of her concerned friends. "You guys remember when I left, middle of senior year?"

Her two friends nodded.

"I left…to have a baby." Gabi said, looking down. She looked back up at Chad "Troy's baby."

* * *

_So, I figure that some of you saw that coming. I'm big on the whole leaving-and-then-finding-out-years-later-that-there-was-a-child thing. Ha._

_R&R?_

_Xo Caroline._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING, except for the plot, that is.

* * *

Taylor and Chad gasped. Taylor gently took Gabi's hand, and pulled her into a hug "Oh, Gabi."

Gabriella let out a long sigh and hugged Taylor back. Chad stood beside Taylor, laying a gentle hand on Gabi's back.

"Tell us about...the baby." Taylor said, gently leading Gabriella to the couch, and sitting down with her.

"It was a girl. Her name is Jade Esmerelda Montez. She's Five and a half, and looks exactly like half me, half Troy. She's got brown hair, and his stunning blue eyes..." Gabi sighed quietly, and got up, grabbing a picture out of her wallet, handing it to Taylor, who smiled.

"Gabi, she's beautiful." Taylor smiled, showing it to Chad, who nodded, as Gabi sat down on the end of the couch.

"Thank you. She'll be in kindergarten in the fall, which she doesn't want to do, yet. She's just like him. She adores basketball, and she dances, like you wouldn't believe. She sings, too. It's cute. She has the CD of the Twinkle Towne musical, and she listens to it every night." Gabi smiled a little. She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket, and flipped it open.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" She smiled, the call coming from her daughter's cell phone.

"I miss you, mommy!" Jade sniffled, apparently somewhat upset.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gabi said, walking in to the other room.

-------

Sharpay nervously paced the hallway, a nervous hand on her stomach as she did so. She heard the slam of a car door in the driveway, and she stopped, looking at the door. She watched as the lock turned and the door opened.

Troy stepped in and paused as he saw her there, watching him.

Sharpay bit back a sob as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy's arms went around her waist as he held her close, holding back tears, himself. He buried his face in his hair, gently kissing her neck "Baby...I'm so sorry..." He whispered into her ear.

Sharpay slowly shook her head, gently pulling away, letting out a quiet sigh as she looked at him, gently putting her hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip, knowing he had lied. "You weren't just at Chad's last night...were you..." She whispered, her brown eyes filling again, with tears.

Troy bit his lip and looked down, gently reaching for her hands. She shook her head and moved away from him, whispering "Where the hell were you?" She asked harshly, feeling herself starting to shake.

"I...Gabriella...Gabriella came into town last night. I...was over at Chad's when she came over..." He whispered, not able to pull his eyes to hers.

"You were...you were with...Gabriella?" Sharpay said harshly, through her teeth.

Troy nodded slowly, looking up at her, opening his mouth to speak, but instead, Sharpay's hand quickly connected with the side of his face. He grunted in slight pain, shaking his head quickly, almost to shake off the pain. She went to slap him again, and he blocked her, grabbing her hand. She tried to hit him with the other hand, and was once again, unsucessful. He looked at her and felt his heart breaking as he saw tears streaming down her face, through the angriness. She managed to get away from him, and she started to hit him, hard on the chest, pounding into him.

"DIE! JUST DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!!" Sharpay screamed as she hit him. Troy grabbed her and pulled her close, and against her protests, held her there. Finally, she gave up and slumped against him, her wails filling the entire house. Slowly, and carefully, as if she would break if he touched her, Troy picked her up, and walked to the recliner that sat adjacent to the large picture window. He slowly sat down, letting her hold onto him, for as long as she wanted.  
The two sat there for hours, until Sharpay seemed to be asleep. Her head was on Troy's shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Both of their faces were wet with tears, especially his. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Sharpay picked her head up and looked at him. He sighed as he saw it was Gabriella. He looked at Sharpay, who was sitting up, looking away. He took the phone, hit ignore, and threw it across the room, letting it hit the couch, and fall to the floor. Sharpay looked back at him, and buried her head into his shoulder, starting to cry again. Wishing he could go back in time, Troy gripped her arms gently, holding her tightly against him.

----

Gabriella walked out to Taylor and sighed "I think I have to go home. Jade's upset. Do either of you have Troy's number?" She asked, looking at the two of them.

Taylor bit her lip gently, and stood up, taking Gabi's hand. "Gabi...did you and Troy..." She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabi blushed silghtly in embaressment, looking down.

"Gabi...oh no..." Taylor whispered.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, frowning.

"Oh Gabi...he...didn't tell you...did he..." Taylor said quietly, looking from Chad, back to Gabriella.

"He didn't tell me what.." Gabriella asked, worried now.

"Gabi...he and Sharpay are...married..." Taylor said, whispering the last word.

"HE AND SHARPAY ARE WHAT?!?!?!" Gabriella cried, pulling away from Taylor, her eyes welling with tears.

"Come on...we're going to find him." Chad said, standing up, infuriated with his best friend. He took Gabriella's hand, and grabbed his keys, letting her slide on a pair of her shoes. They ran out the front door, going to Chad's car. Taylor followed as quickly as she could, managing to get in the backseat just as Chad took off.

---

"Do you want anything?" Troy whispered to Sharpay as he sat beside her on the bed, where she had been for a few minutes.

"No.." She whispered, not looking at him.

"Shar..." Troy whispered, taking her hand.

"Don't touch me." Sharpay whispered harshly, pulling her hand quickly away from his.

"Please, talk to me?" Troy asked, gently brushing her hair away from her face.  
Sharpay sighed heavily and slowly sat up, running a hand through her hair as she slowly looked at him, dark circles now formed under her eyes. "Fine. You want to talk? Okay, fine. Explain to me why you did this."

Troy swallowed, reaching for her hand, as almost needing support. She let him have it, and then laced her fingers through his. "I..you know I love you." He said, looking up at her.  
She nodded, slowly, gently squeezing his hand.

"I must have been drunk, Shar, I had to have been. Because one thing I know, I'm at Chad and Taylor's, laughing and messing around, and the next thing, I wake up and I'm...not with you. I have no memory of what happened last night. I don't know how I got in her room, I don't know..." Troy explained, an almost pleading tone in his voice "I'm so, so sorry...I never wanted this to happen. I never meant for this to happen. I love you, I love...our baby.." He whispered, gently putting a hand over her stomach. "I don't want this to end. I don't. I'll do anything, but I won't leave you." He said, now more serious than he had been in a long time.

Sharpay bit her lip for a moment, then licked her lips slowly, almost like she was considering what he was saying. She let go of his hand and put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him tightly to her. She wrapped both arms around his neck, closing her eyes. He slid his arms around her waist, holding her gently.

Quietly, she whispered in his ear "Okay....I believe you. But please..." She said, pulling back and looking in his eyes "Don't let it happen again. I would have gone with you last night, but I can't drink, because of the baby."

"I don't want you to go with me, I don't want the baby to be hurt. And it won't happen again.." Troy whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you." Sharpay whispered, then kissed him gently.

"TROY BOLTON. ANSWER THIS DOOR. NOW." Troy heard someone scream from downstairs.

He quickly pulled away from Sharpay and looked towards their bedroom door. She gently squeezed his hand and slowly got up, gently tugging at his hand "Come on. Let's go face the music." She whispered.

"You don't have to go with me. I deserve everything she's going to throw at me...literally." He said, standing up and looking at her.

"I do. I love you, and I want to be here for you." She said, turning him around and gently pushing him towards the door.

He sighend and slowly walked towards the door, Sharpay right behind him.  
---

"Where is he?!" Gabriella growled angrily through her teeth, frustrated as she stood beside Taylor & Chad at Troy's front door.

The door slowly opened and Troy stood in the doorway, a hand behind his back. A tall, thin blonde, with a small bump at her stomach, emerged from behind him. Gabriella's bottom lip quivered and her green eyes filled with tears as she turned around and ran.  
Sharpay gently pushed at Troy, and when he looked at her, she nodded "Go after her. Make things right." She whispered. Troy took off after Gabriella, and Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other, while Chad looked down. "Come on in, Tay, Chad." Sharpay said quietly, letting the two in in.

---

"GABI! SLOW DOWN!" Troy yelled, chasing Gabriella down the street.

Ignoring him, Gabriella kept running. But, Troy managed to catch up with her. He grabbed her around the waist, causing them both to fall into someone's lawn, to the left.

"Get off of me!!" Gabi sobbed, as he pinned her to the ground.

"No. Because then you'll just run again. We're going to talk." He said, calmly.

"No!" She said, struggling away from him.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. Gabi, I do love you. But, as a best friend. I'm married to Sharpay now. I'm sorry that last night happened. I didn't want it to, because I knew you would end up hurt in the end. I'm sorry...I must have been drunk...I couldn't think." He said, slowly letting her sit up.

"I hate you." Gabriella said, slapping him on the opposite cheek that Sharpay did, and then started to run, in the same direction. Knowing he couldn't do anything, Troy stood and watched her. At the end of the street, she turned, towards Chad and Taylor's apartment. Sighing, he turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking towards his house, knowing that he had to face Taylor and Chad's wrath as well.

* * *

_Kinda long, but necessary, I think. :]_

_Give me five reviews on this chapter, and you'll have the next one3_

_Ten, you'll get two.  
Fifteen, three.  
etc, etc. :]_

_xo Caroline._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the plot! :]

* * *

"So, how are you..?" Sharpay asked, trying to break the awkward silence between the three people sitting in her living room.  
"We're…okay. Hanging on. You know how it is right after college." Taylor said, her hand laced in between Chad's, who was looking at Sharpay.  
"Yeah…I guess. If you count me being at Julliard, with a full-ride scholarship." She smiled, clearing her throat, and then taking a long drink of the water that sat in front of her.  
"That sounds…fun." Chad commented, squeezing Taylor's hand.  
"So, when are you due?" Taylor asked, nodding towards Sharpay's stomach.  
Sharpay smiled and placed her hand over her stomach. "Around July 30th. We found out a few weeks ago that I was about 3 weeks along. Well, if my math is correct, it's around July 30th. So, you guys have been together since we graduated, then, right?" Sharpay asked, diverting the attention from herself.  
Taylor smiled at Sharpay, then over at Chad, looking at him lovingly "Yeah, we've been together for about 6 years now." She looked back at Sharpay. "You and Troy, since graduation, too?"  
The blonde nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Five years. We were together for 2, we've been married for 3."  
The awkward silence fell upon the three again, and was broken seconds later, as Troy came through the door. Sharpay quickly stood up and went over to him. He looked at her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, whispering comforting words in his ear. Troy and Chad glanced at each other, a unspoken understanding passing between the two.  
"Lets go find Gabby." Chad whispered to Taylor as he took her hand, and stood up. Wordlessly, the two left, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone.

--

"Gabby?" Taylor whispered, opening the door to her best friend's temporary room.  
The brunette was lying on her side, looking out the window. Soundlessly, Taylor went to Gabby and pulled her close. Gabby started to cry, for the third time that day. It was always she that ended up getting hurt. Throughout high school, and even now. She didn't know what she was going to do.  
"Tay, I want to come live here." Gabby said, wiping her eyes.  
"Okay…you mean come to U of A?" Taylor said, raising an eyebrow. Gabby nodded, lying back on her pillow.  
"Gabs, I don't want you to have to torture yourself by seeing him with her all the time." Taylor said, tenderly placing her hand on Gabby's knee.  
"I don't care. He needs to know about Jade, and I need her to know him. That's all there is to it." Gabby decided, looking at her best friend, seriously.

* * *

_BLAH. Writer's block! Help? :] Sorry it's short. Filler, period.  
I'm wondering if Lindsey's reading this story, because if she is, I know she'll come up with some ideas.  
__GIRL, if you do come up with an idea, PM in to me, because I don't want everyone else to see the idea :]  
Everyone else, if you have ideas, lemme know. Other than that, Read and Review! :D  
xo Caroline._


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM. Just the plot to this story.**

* * *

_3 months later_

Gabriella sighed quietly and gently shut the trunk, running a hand down her face. She watched as her daughter walked down the stairs, her favorite stuffed animal within her tiny clutches.

"Mommy, do we have to go?" Jade whimpered, her small bottom lip trembling.

"Mommy's new job is in Albuquerque. We'll move there and you'll have new friends in noo time at all. We'll come and see Grandma allll the time." Gabriella promised, swinging the little girl to her hip.

The little girl leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, closing her eyes. Maria Montez flowed gracefully down the stairs, her teal green summer dress flowing around her ankles elegantly. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun. It suited her pleasant personality, and her naturally gorgeous features.

"Grammyyy!" Jade whimpered, reaching for her grandmother as Maria came towards the car. Maria gently took the little girl in her arms, cuddling her tightly.

"Gab, are you sure you have to go?" Maria asked as Gabriella gently took Jade and set her down on the ground.

"We do, mama. He has to know. Jade has to know him. I can't keep this from him forever. She'll want to know at some point." Gabriella said as she helped Jade into the car.

"I understand. But Gabi, please be careful. Call me when you guys get there." Maria said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Of course, Mama. I love you." Gabriella said as she hugged her mother tightly. Gabriella walked to her side of the car and slid in. She wasn't prepared for the 5 hours ahead.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Troy?" Sharpay said as she walked into the room, sighing softly as she found her husband passed out, a baby book lying on his chest. In the past three months since Gabriella had reappeared, Troy and Sharpay had heard very little from the girl. She had phoned Troy once or twice, informing him that she was truly sorry about everything that had happened. She had also talked to Sharpay personally, apologizing for everything. She explained that her intentions were never to take Troy away. She had wished both of them luck with everything, and she had wanted to try and be friends when she moved to town for her new executive job.

Sharpay sat down beside Troy and moved the book off of his chest, gently moved her fingers through his hair. Troy cuddled against her side and moaned quietly. She giggled softly and let her hand rest against the nape of his neck. She played with the hairs there very gently, and he playfully swatted her hand away.

"Quittt. That ticklesss." He moaned softly, lacing their fingers together.

Sharpay giggled and lay down beside him, nuzzling her head against his chest. His hand found its familiar spot at her stomach, where it laid most of the time. Sharpay felt a small twinge of pain but ignored it, hoping it would just go away. She cuddled closer to Troy, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the pain disappeared.

"How was your day?" Troy whispered as he held Sharpay close, stroking her hair softly.

"It was…o...Okay." She stammered as another small pain wracked her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he noticed Sharpay's pained expression.

"I...I think…so…" Sharpay whimpered, her voice showing her pain.

Troy felt a liquid by his leg and he looked down, seeing red. He sat up quickly as he realized it was coming from Sharpay.

"Shar!" Troy exclaimed as the blood came faster, staining their bed sheets. Sharpay's face was wracked with pain as she gripped Troy's arm, a moan of pain escaping her lips. Tears flowed down her face as troy leaped out of the bed and knelt beside her, gripping both of her hands in his. They both knew what was happening. Troy picked up the phone near the bed and called 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My wife just had a miscarriage. Please send an ambulance. She's losing a lot of blood." Troy said softly, gripping both of Sharpay's hands with his own.

"_Yes sir. Don't move her too much. There will be an ambulance there momentarily."_

Troy hung up the phone and rested his cheek against Sharpay's. They both sobbed, clinging to each other.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella lifted Jade out of her car seat, walking into the apartment building. She took the elevator to the third floor, and slowly opened the door that read "322". She sighed quietly as she walked inside, flipping on a light and looking around. The interior decorator that her mother had hired was absolutely perfect. Gabriella couldn't have done it better herself. She slipped off her shoes and walked down the hall, opening the door to a pale pink room, fitted with a toddler bed and a box of toys. Slowly, Gabriella laid Jade into her toddler bed, slipping off her shoes, pants and light jacket. She left her in a t-shirt and her panties, covering her up with the light blanket. Gabriella kissed her forehead and then left the room, a small nightlight illuminating the room enough so she could see.

Walking out of the room, Gabriella walked into the kitchen. She sat down slowly on the couch and laid a hand across her stomach. "I'm sure he'll accept us soon enough." She whispered, rubbing the barely visible bump that sat on her lower stomach.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been supaaaaa busy. But, updates will hopefully come more frequently now. At least until I get busy again. :/ Which hopefully won't be for a while. Thank you to Fairvixenmaiden and roxysmutlover for the idea for this story!_

_R&R, please. :]_  
_xoCaroline_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HSM, just Jade and the baby. :]

* * *

Sharpay closed her eyes and breathed deeply, placing both of her hands over her now empty stomach. All she could remember was Troy calling 911. The rest was a complete blur. The procedure, everything. Troy had stayed by her side the entire time, his warm and rough hands encasing her soft petite ones. She had just woken up from the surgery that took out the remains of the baby. Sighing quietly, Sharpay rolled onto her side, gently running her hand over Troy's soft head of hair. He let out a sleepy moan and looked up, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hey, beautiful." Troy said his voice husky from sleep.

"Hey baby." She said as Troy crawled into the bed, avoiding her IV. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her midsection. The tenderness and gentle love in his embrace broke the barrier Sharpay had been trying to hold up. She clutched Troy's shirt tightly and began to sob, her hand tightly holding her stomach. Troy was slightly surprised, but he stroked her hair, just letting her cry. Sharpay sobbed, the loss of her baby becoming real.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Sharpay whispered through her sobs.

Troy lifted her chin and shook his head, peppering her eyelids with kisses. "No, no, no. This is in no way your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. We'll have more babies. We'll have many, many more babies. And they'll all be beautiful. Happy, healthy, and beautiful. They'll all look just like their momma. Gorgeous, talented, and the love of my life." Troy said as he kissed a few spots on her cheek.

Sharpay sniffled a little, cuddling closer to him. "I love you. So much." She whispered as someone came through the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I hate to interrupt. I just have some fairly good news. Mrs. Bolton, your uterus is still fully intact. We were able to save everything, and you'll be back to normal in just a few weeks." The doctor reported. Sharpay wiped her face and sat up a little, Troy's arms still wrapped around her gently.

"Thank you, doctor. When will we be able to go home?" Troy asked, his voice surprising Sharpay a little. The doctor smiled and looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

"Well, actually. If you two want to stick around for another hour or two, we'll sign papers and you can be headed home." The doctor said with a small smile. Sharpay sighed and looked up at Troy, who looked down at her for approval. Sharpay nodded with a small gleam in her eye. The doctor watched and smiled a little, nodding as he signed a piece of paper. "Alright. We'll get this started."

* * *

Gabriella sat up as the doctor walked in, a man with short silver hair. "I apologize for the delay, Ms. Montez. I had to release a patient for blood work to one of my interns."

Gabriella nodded slightly as she shifted on the uncomfortable table, her hospital gown a little shifty. "It's fine. Not a problem. My daughter's with my grandparents, so we're fine." She smiled as the doctor nodded.

"I'm Doctor Nadia, by the way. Greg Nadia." The man said as he extended his hand, firmly grasping Gabriella's hand in his own.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My name's Gabriella." She said with a grin as she shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Gabriella. We'll just do background right now. So, you said you have a daughter already?" The doctor asked, opening up a file folder.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes sir. Her name is Jade, and she's five and a half."

"How old are you currently?"

"I'm 23."

"So you were 18 when you had your daughter?"

"Yes. 18 and a half to be exact."

"You got pregnant when you were 17?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?"

"About four months ago."

"And your last cycle?"

"Four and a half."

"Do you need a paternity test to determine the father?"

"No sir."

"Alright. So, other than the medical records, we have about everything done. We just need a quick physical to determine about how far you are along. So, if you'll just lie back, we'll get started." The doctor said with a smile as he wheeled over to a countertop, and pulled out a pair of gloves. Gabriella laid back, letting out a soft sigh.

Sighing as the doctor began his examination; Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to have the chance to tell Troy. All she had ever wanted in high school was for them to be together, and to have children. At least she got part of that fantasy. But, she never dreamed she would have to go through it alone. She was surprised that she had let this happen again. She swore she thought Troy had used a condom that night. But now, it was inevitable. She had to go through this again; alone.

The doctor slipped Gabriella's gown back over her knees and slid back, slipping off his gloves and discarding them. "Alright, Ms. Montez. Let me go over what prenatal care you'll need for the next few months."

Gabriella sat up and smiled at the doctor a little, crossing her ankles.

* * *

Troy gently lifted Sharpay into his arms and set her down in the wheelchair, then grabbing the small bag that was sitting on the floor. Sharpay sighed softly and folded her hands in her lap, looking over her shoulder at Troy, who kissed the side of her head tenderly.

"It'll be okay, baby." Troy said quietly as he handed the bag to Sharpay, who set it on her lap. Troy began to push Sharpay down the hallway towards the elevators.

Meanwhile, Gabriella smiled a little at the nurses in the reception office as she walked out the door. She began to walk down the hallway towards the elevators, pressing the button.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay called as she saw a familiar brunette standing by the elevators.

Gabriella turned towards the direction of her name, her heart dropping into her stomach as she saw Troy pushing Sharpay in a wheelchair.

"Oh, hi Sharpay. Hi Troy." Gabriella said softly, a polite smile gracing her lips. The elevator doors opened and Gabriella stepped aside, allowing Troy to push Sharpay through. She stepped in afterwards, pushing the button for the ground floor.

Pushing her lips together softly, Gabriella looked around, letting her eyes stare at the floor in the silence.

"So, Gabriella, what are you here for?" Sharpay asked curiously, looking up at Gabriella.

"I…uhm, had an OBGYN appointment." Gabriella said softly, not even sure she was able to be heard. She looked over at Sharpay, a sad smile gracing her features. "I found out the other day that...I'm pregnant."

Troy heard the words "I'm pregnant" and his head snapped up, his eyes locking with Gabriella's. He didn't even have to ask. He knew who's baby it was. Her furrowed brow gave him all the confirmation he needed.

"That's great for you!" Sharpay said, oblivious to the gazes that were being exchanged behind her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said with a small smile. She noticed that Sharpay's stomach was flat, but the timing didn't add up. Something must have happened, but she didn't need to ask. The elevator dinged at the first floor and Gabriella smiled a little, nodding at both of them. "It was great to see you guys." She said before leaving, walking quickly towards the exit.

* * *

"Jade! Come on, dinner's ready!" Gabriella called as she set her daughter's place at the kitchen table a few hours later

"I'm coming!" Jade called as she skipped down the stairs, her brunette hair flowing behind her. The little girl went into the kitchen and took her place at the table, waiting patiently for her mother to give her food.

Gabriella placed a few chicken nuggets, green beans and macaroni and cheese on the little girl's plate. She grabbed a cup for her out of the fridge, one that was filled with a mixed berry juice. She set it in front of the little girl just as the doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed and looked over at Jade "Jade, go ahead and eat. I have to get the door."

"Okay, mommy." Jade said as she reached for her fork, stabbing a few green beans and moving them to her mouth.

Gabriella checked her appearance in the mirror and then walked to the door, looking through the peephole. She felt her heart drop through her stomach for the second time that day.

Troy Bolton was standing at her front door.

Gabriella opened the door slowly, biting her lip softly. "Troy…what…what are you doing here?" She asked quietly as he walked past her, standing just inside the door. She shut the door behind him, glancing over his features.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, motioning to her stomach.

"I…" Gabriella started, placing her hand on her small bump of a stomach.

"Mommy, I need ketchup!" Jade said as she ran into the room, stopping as she saw a stranger standing by her mother. Troy's eyes shot to the little girl and Gabriella walked over to her side, gently placing her hand on the little girl's head.

"Troy…meet Jade. Jade…this is…your daddy." Gabriella said, the last two words barely coming out. Troy's eyes bolted open and he looked at the little girl, meeting her eyes. His heart about stopped.

The little girl's eyes matched ones that were exactly like hers.

"Daddy?"

_This one was a long one! :] I just had to get some stuff out. Please, please review! I may wait a little while on the next one, seeing as this one was so long. But, we'll see. Review review review! I would love to have at least 5 before I post the next one. And please, if you add this to your favorite stories…just say a few words about it. :D_

_xocaroline_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or any of the relating characters. I just own the plot, Jade, and any other fictional characters  
**

**From Last time:**

_Gabriella opened the door slowly, biting her lip softly. "Troy…what…what are you doing here?" She asked quietly as he walked past her, standing just inside the door. She shut the door behind him, glancing over his features._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, motioning to her stomach._

_"I…" Gabriella started, placing her hand on her small bump of a stomach._

_"Mommy, I need ketchup!" Jade said as she ran into the room, stopping as she saw a stranger standing by her mother. Troy's eyes shot to the little girl and Gabriella walked over to her side, gently placing her hand on the little girl's head._

_"Troy…meet Jade. Jade…this is…your daddy." Gabriella said, the last two words barely coming out. Troy's eyes bolted open and he looked at the little girl, meeting her eyes. His heart about stopped._

_The little girl's eyes matched ones that were exactly like hers._

_"Daddy?"_

"Daddy?" Jade asked, looking up at her mother, then at the man right in front of her.  
Troy's eyes got watery as things started to click in his head. That night after prom…Gabriella leaving three months later…all the mood swings, breaking up with him. Troy's eyes softened as he looked up at Gabriella, then down at the little girl beside her.

"Yes, sweetheart. I guess…I guess that's me." Troy squatted down to Jade's level and smiled softly. "C'mere." He said, opening his arms. After a nod of approval from her now teary – eyed mother, Jade ran into her father's arms.

Troy picked Jade up and held her close, then walked inside. Gabriella shut the door and rubbed Jade's back softly. "Sweetheart, why don't you go eat while Daddy and I talk?" She attempted to peel Jade off Troy, which just resulted in whimpers of protest from the little one.

"I want daddy to come eat with me!" She whimpered, looking from her mother to Troy.

Troy nodded with a smile, kissing the side of Jade's head and allowing Gabriella to lead the way to the kitchen. Troy sat down and placed Jade on his lap, watching her eat. He looked up as Gabriella placed a glass of water in front of him, and then sat across the table. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Troy cleared his throat.

"So…how far along are you?" He asked softly, looking down to her small baby bump.

"About four months." Gabriella replied softly, a few tears filling her eyes as she ran her hand across her stomach, which emitted a small sigh from Troy.

"I'm so sorry…" He said as he shook his head slowly. Jade let out a yawn as she ate her last chicken nugget, and then looked up at Gabriella. Her mother smiled and looked up at Troy.

"Do you want to put her down for her nap?" She asked as Jade's eyes lit up and she turned to Troy

"Daddy, please! I'll show you my room!" The little girl said as she attempted to crawl off her father's lap.

"Hahaha, alright." Troy said as he stood up and placed Jade on the floor. The little girl scrambled off around the corner and he turned to look at Gabriella. "I'll be back, and we can talk." He said softly, and then disappeared around the corner.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM

"Thank you, Troy." Gabriella said softly as she opened the door and looked at Troy.

"There's no reason to thank me. I left when you needed me. I'll be here, now. I just need to talk to Sharpay. I'm not going to leave you guys. Just...take this for now." Troy said as he pulled two $100's out of his wallet. Gabriella's eyes grew and she shook her head, closing his palm.

"I don't need it. My mama is helping me as much as she can. But I will let you know if I ever need to borrow that." She said with a smile and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Troy's cheek.

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, then walked to his car and got in. How was he going to break this to Sharpay?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM

His driveway had never seemed so long. He had walked this path a million times before, and this was the longest it had ever been before. Knowing Sharpay would be asleep or in the kitchen, he opened the door quietly. He was surprised to see her on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, baby." He said softly, closing the door behind him and walking to her.

Her eyes came to meet his and she smiled, reaching for his hand. She snuggled against him and sniffled.

His brow creased with concern as he felt her forehead. "Babe, you're burning up. Are you okay?"

Sharpay shrugged and nestled further into his chest. "My stomach's been bothering me ever since we got home from the hospital, and I can't figure out why. I've just been trying to take it easy."

Troy nodded and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

Sharpay nodded slowly. "That may be best."

Softly and gentler than he ever had before, Troy slipped his hand under his wife's knees and used the other to support her head. She gave a small whimper of pain and he grimaced, trying his hardest to comfort her.  
She clutched his chest gently and he walked to the front door, realizing his keys were in his pocket. He sighed softly and tried to grab them, but she shook her head, a tear slipping down her face.

Troy bit his lip and saw her keys sitting on the table, which he grabbed. He walked quickly out to the car and drove off to the hospital, his mind racing with worry at what could be wrong.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSM

Troy rested his chin on his hands at his wife's beside a few hours later as he watched her sleep. The doctors had given her a medicine for pain, which had ended up making her sleepy enough to rest for a while. She had been out for an hour, and Troy had refused to leave her bedside.

Suddenly, Sharpay whimpered softly and moved a little. Troy sat up and gently took one of Sharpay's hands.

"Baby?" He asked softly, and Sharpay's eyes fluttered open. Her face searched for her husband's voice and she turned her head slowly, a soft smile crossing her features.

"Hey, handsome." She said quietly, reaching out and slowly caressing her husband's cheek. "What'd the doctor say?" She asked, biting her lip.

"He hasn't said anything. He wanted to wait until you got up to say anything." Troy said, helping Sharpay sit up slowly. "Do you feel any better?"

Sharpay nodded "A lot better."

The couple's eyes turned towards the door as the doctor came in. "Well, hello there Mrs. Bolton. I'm Doctor Nadia. We ran a few tests while you were asleep, with your husband's consent, and we found a few things that were concerning." The doctor opened up his clipboard and sighed softly. "There was a rupture in your fallopian tube, which resulted in your stomach pains and fever. This could be bad, it could be okay. If the rupture is bad, it could result in us having to completely remove your uterus."

At this, Sharpay gasped softly and squeezed Troy's hand, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Now, if we get to it in time, all could be well." The doctor finished, looking at the couple with a sympathetic smile. "My daughter had the same procedure done, and she was perfectly fine. The general rule is if we get to it within 24 hours, it'll be fine. This would mean we would need to get you into surgery within the next three hours for it to be okay. I'll leave you all to talk, and I'll be back within a few minutes." The doctor nodded and left the room, a brunette girl passing him in the hallway.

"Dr. Nadia, is Sharpay Bolton here?" She asked, and the doctor directed her into the room he had just come out of.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said, surprised to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked confusion on his face.

"Sharpay, I know you lost your baby. Please, before you kick me out, let me explain." Gabriella said, stopping Troy in his attempt to get up and ask her to leave.

Sharpay nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I'm pregnant. When Troy and I had…sex…a few months ago, both of us forgot protection. But, I can't keep this baby. I want you to have it." Gabriella said, speaking straight to Sharpay.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update. I hope you can still follow it! Please forgive me for being so busy, with school and work...I'll try to be better! There's just one or two more chapters in this story, defiantly a cliffhanger or two! Please review, and I'll update by the end of the week!_

_xocaroline_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but the plot of THIS story!

* * *

Sharpay's mind was reeling. She laid her head back and turned her head slightly to her right, seeing her husband, Troy, sound asleep. She let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding and slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.

_"Gabriella?" Sharpay said, surprised to see her there._

_"What are you doing here?" Troy asked confusion on his face._

_"Sharpay, I know you lost your baby. Please, before you kick me out, let me explain." Gabriella said, stopping Troy in his attempt to get up and ask her to leave._

_Sharpay nodded, allowing her to continue._

_"I'm pregnant. When Troy and I had…sex…a few months ago, both of us forgot protection. But, I can't keep this baby. I want you to have it." Gabriella said, speaking straight to Sharpay._

_Sharpay looked over at Troy and took his hand, then their eyes met. They both looked back at Gabriella, who wasn't finished._

"_Sharpay, I have another child already. Her name is Jade and she's Troys. I got pregnant senior year after the winter dance, and I just couldn't bear to give her up. However, I know that keeping this baby would be a mistake. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had two children and you all didn't have one. It wouldn't be fair to you. I want you to have this baby. I want you to adopt it as your own and raise it like you would have raised the one you lost." A tear slipped down Gabriella's cheek and Sharpay's heart broke for the girl._

"_Gabi, I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me and Troy. I don't want you to feel bad for us, though. If you really don't think that you can keep the baby, then we can certainly consider adopting it. But, if we do, we don't want you to be a stranger. We want you involved in his or her life." Sharpay said with a serious tone as Troy nodded in agreement._

"_So, you'll think about it?" Gabriella asked_

"_Absolutely." Sharpay said as Gabriella came to her side of the bed and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away and left._

Since that, Sharpay had the surgery that corrected the problems with her uterus, and the doctor released her, telling her to take it easy for a few days, and just take her time getting back into 'normal' activities.

Before they fell asleep the night before, she and Troy had spent hours talking about whether or not they were going to take Gabi's offer. Finally, they had decided that it would probably not be the best choice for them to take one of Gabi's children. They had decided though, that Gabriella was going to move into the guest house and live so that Sharpay could take care of the kids during the day, and they could switch off at night when they needed to go out. Sharpay ran her hands over her stomach and a few tears filled her eyes as she thought about years from now, when the house would be filled with laughter and fighting, the pitter patter of little feet, first days of schools and graduations. She turned the light off and crawled back into bed, snuggling close to Troy, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Good morning." He said as he rested his chin on top of her head.  
"Good morning." She said as she snuggled as close as she could, breathing in his scent.  
"How are you this morning?" He asked, his voice husky.  
"I'm good. A little sad, but I'm okay. I was just thinking about last night. Should we tell her today?" Sharpay asked, moving away a little, looking up to her husband's face as his eyes fluttered open.  
"I think so. Let me see if she wants to do lunch and we can talk to her then." Troy said as he reached over Sharpay and grabbed his phone, then sent a text to Gabriella. His phone chirped back almost immediantly, "She said yes. Devon's at 11?"  
Sharpay nodded and kissed him softly, then rolled out of bed to get ready.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Jade's waist as they sat in the booth at Devon's, waiting patiently for Troy and Sharpay.  
"Hi dear. I'm Louann. Can I get anything started for you?" The waitress asked as she walked up to the table.  
"Um…I'm waiting on someone, but could I get a water for me, and a chocolate milk for her?" Gabriella asked as Jade shifted a little, looking to the older woman who was their waitress.

"Absolutley. We'll have that right out." Louann said as she scribbled something on a notepad, and then walked away.

"Momma, thanks for the chocolate milk." Jade said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"You're welcome." Gabriella said as she nuzzled her face into Jade's neck.

"Hey Gabi, Hi Jade!" Sharpay said as she and Troy walked to the table.

"Hi Daddy!" Jade squealed as she scrambled away from Gabriella and jumped into Troy's arms. Gabriella couldn't help but notice the small look of hurt that passed over Sharpay's face, but she waited before she said anything. "Hi Auntie Shar." Jade said as she reached out for Sharpay. The look of glee that passed over Sharpay's face was one that could not have been looked past. She took Jade and hugged her, then sat down, Jade in her lap.

"So…how are you guys?" Gabriella asked from across the table, wringing her hands.

"We're good. We'll just get straight to the reason we asked to have lunch with you." Sharpay said, not wanting to make the poor girl wait any longer. Gabriella gave a sigh of relief as Jade crawled away from Troy and Sharpay and walked back over to Gabriella, sitting in her lap.

"We were thinking about the offer you placed on the table yesterday. And here's what we came up with. We don't want to take your child away from you. However, we do want to help. As the father, it's my responsibility to help. We have a guesthouse with two bedrooms on our property, and we would love if you and Jade would move in there. We would not make you pay rent, but instead, we would ask that you would babysit for us when we have children, and watch the house if we ever go out of town. Since Sharpay doesn't work, she will keep Jade and the baby, when it comes, so you don't have to pay for a babysitter. What do you think?" Troy said, his arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears and one escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek. "Are…are you serious? Guys…thank you."

Louann smiled from behind the counter, and walked over to the table, with a chocolate milk in one hand and a water in the other. "Hi Guys. I'm Louann. Welcome to Devon's."

* * *

_GUYS. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy. There's an epilogue that will be posted ASAP! Please let me know what you think. :]_

_Xo Caroline_


End file.
